


The emptiness is heavier than you think

by LightningZBolt



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Drinking Piss, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Snowballing, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, peeing in container
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: Oliver takes Kellin out for food, but he gets stuck in traffic and he made the grave mistake of drinking too much before going out. He tries to fight it so hard that he manages to change his entire perception on it by the end.
Relationships: Kellin Quinn/Oliver Sykes
Kudos: 6





	The emptiness is heavier than you think

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by an older fic on this very site with a similar premise, and it was going to just be pretty simple, but I went off the deep end and it ended up with a lot more than I expected.

It was just supposed to be a small trip. Oliver was visiting Kellin and wanted to treat him by taking him to get food somewhere together. But it ended up being the worst possible day to do this, as not long after driving out, they got stuck in traffic.

“God-fucking-damnit!” Oliver shouts, slamming his fist on the horn for long enough to probably startle every nearby car on the road.

“Oli, settle down, it’s just traffic.” Kellin says from the passenger seat.

“It’s traffic on a day I wanted to make you happy.” Oliver complains. “Any other fucking day I wouldn’t care as much.”

“But I am happy, Oli, I get to spend time with you~” Kellin says in a cheerful tone. “It doesn’t matter where we are together~”

“So you’re telling me you’d still be swooning over me even if we got stuck in a sewer.” Oliver muses.

“You are correct!” Kellin says. “It doesn’t matter where we are or what we smell like, as long as we’re together, I’m happy~”

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel any better.” Oliver sighs. “Knowing you’d be happy no matter what, it just makes the times I try to make you happy not as impactful.”

“Don’t be that way, it’s always more special when it’s planned.” Kellin says.

“I guess.” Oliver glares out the window to the car across the street from him. He’s too angry to really take much from Kellin’s words right now, he’d rather just yell at all the people that got him stopped dead in the road. “I can’t believe there’s fucking traffic here, why can’t people just fucking DRIVE?”

“Maybe there was a car accident.” Kellin says. “That could take hours to deal with.”

“Well if there was an accident, the you just drive right the fuck past it.” Oliver says.

“But what if somebody died?” Kellin asks.

“You still keep driving.”

“But that’s not nice.”

“Kellin you’re making up fake scenarios and you expect me to be nice to those fake scenarios?”

“What if it was me?”

Oliver groans. “Nevermind.” He shuts up before he feels like too much of an arse. He impatiently taps his fingers on the car door while glaring out the window. No one is moving. He hopes all this traffic is for something positive, and not like a collapsed bridge or something that will leave them stranded there for the rest of the day. He would just turn around and go home, but, there’s probably as many behind him as in front of him. “I hate people.”

“Me too, Oli.” Kellin sighs. “Well, I hate bad people, but I doubt all these people are bad, I’m sure most of them are innocent and good just like us.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. “You’re too nice, it’s disgusting.”

Kellin grins. “Well you gotta be nice to others so others are nice to you in return, it’s only fair.”

“Uh huh.” Oliver’s focus drifts back to the window. He watches a small flock of birds fly by in a V formation and ponders what it would be like to fly, he wouldn’t need to worry about traffic.

“The birds are late this year.” Kellin remarks. “They’re usually flying like this last month.” He picks up a drink from the cup holder and sips from the straw. 

The sound of Kellin drinking awakens a pain in Oliver’s lower body that he’d forgotten about when he got angry from traffic. “Why’d you have to do that.” He squeezes his legs together and grabs his crotch with his hand. “I shouldn’t have drank a whole can of soda before we left.”

“At least you didn't drink a beer.” Kellin remarks.

“I almost did, but then I remembered you said you wanted to go somewhere, so I grabbed a soda instead.” Oliver says. “Maybe I should have grabbed the beer, being drunk right now might take my mind off things.”

“What are you trying to say?” Kellin asks.

“I gotta piss.” Oliver says. “Kinda bad.”

“And you didn’t go before we left?” Kellin asks.

“I didn’t have to GO before we left!” Oliver shouts.

“Oh…” Kellin thinks about something he can say to calm Oliver down. “Uhh, well, hopefully we won't be stuck here too long?”

“We haven’t moved in TEN MINUTES! Ten minutes is long enough to drag a dead body and smashed car off the road!” Oliver slams his fist on the horn again, making it honk twice. “Fucking bastards.” He opens his car window. “Get a move on already, would you!?” He yells out the window loudly, honking the horn again.

“Oli, ssshhh, calm down.” Kellin puts a hand on Oliver’s arm gently. “Please.” He rubs his hand on his arm.

“Shut up, Kellin.” Oliver growls in anger.

“I promised you I’d never do this, but you leave me no choice.” Kellin turns on the radio and cycles through stations and stops on one in particular. “I’m sorry.”

“What?!” Oliver questions in confusion, until he realizes what Kellin did. His ears are subjected to a priest preaching to him about god and Jesus from the radio. Quickly, he mashes buttons and switches on the radio to turn it to something else, but he accidentally turns up the volume first which makes him panic. “How could you do this to me!?”

“You wouldn’t calm down.” Kellin says. “I had to resort to desperate measures.”

Oliver manages to find the button to change the station and it lands on generic sounding music. “Fucking priest can suck my fucking dick.” He groans loudly. 

“Well at least you’re not yelling at random people anymore.” Kellin remarks. “That’s a plus.”

“Piss off.” Oliver says. He closes his window so his conversation isn’t overheard.

“I can’t, I’m stuck in here with you. For as long as we sit here in traffic, it could be all day, just me and you~” Kellin says in a playful tone. He squeezes Oliver’s arm with his hand. “Just think of all the things we could do together like this~”

Oliver glances at Kellin with a glare. “Like, listen to music, and be irritated.” He pulls his arm away from Kellin’s grip and squeezes his crotch again. “And this.”

“Uhh, yeah, I guess so.” Kellin leans his head against his car door in boredom.

Oliver mimics Kellin’s action on his side, only he keeps his hand tightly on his crotch. The pressure in his bladder is slowly building, and he hopes that he gets to move before it gets too bad to handle. He watches the dead-looking branches in the trees along the side of the road bend and sway in the wind. It distracts him mildly.

“Oli.” Kellin says. “Oliver.”

“Huh?” Oliver mumbles.

“The cars are moving, drive!”

“Shit.” Oliver sits up and puts his foot on the peddle...and he gets to move for maybe a half a minute before having to stop again.

“Well, at least we got to move a bit.” Kellin says.

Oliver fumes with anger. “Fucking traffic!” He glares over in Kellin’s direction. Kellin looks scared and confused, pushing back into his seat. “Get my phone.”

“Why?” Kellin questions.

“Call my brother.” Oliver demands.

“Why?” “

I wanna yell at him, I need someone to yell at to get my anger out before I scream out the window again.”

“You can just yell at me, it’s okay.” Kellin offers.

“I don’t wanna yell at you.” Oliver says.

“I insist, Oliver, yell at me, leave your brother out of this.”

“I don’t wanna yell at you, I said this.”

“Goddamnit, Oliver, fucking yell at me already!” Kellin shouts, to get Oliver started.

“Shut the fuck up, Kellin, I don’t wanna yell at someone I love!” Oliver shouts, staring at him.

“Show me how much you love me, scream it loudly!” Kellin smirks at him.

“I’m not gonna shout about that in a car in the middle of a fucking traffic jam! What if other people hear us!”

“Well if others hear us then isn’t that a good thing, they’ll know how we really feel!”

“I don’t want other people to know how we feel about each other!” Oliver screams. “I fucking hate people, they piss me off so much!”

“Yes, I agree, people suck!” Kellin screams. “I get so stressed out every time I go online even if nothing bad happens because I always expect something to!”

“Me too, so I’ve started to just stop looking altogether, it’s a lot healthier!”

“That’s a good idea, I should start doing that too!”

“I wish I could personally walk up to every single car on this road and flip everyone off” Oliver shouts. “That would be really cathartic!”

“Yes it would be, I agree!” Kellin shouts. “Especially if we could both do it at once!”

“I don’t want you getting in my way!”

“Okay, that’s fine then!”

“In fact, you could just-” Oliver’s strained his throat too much and it’s starting to hurt so he ends up coughing instead of continuing his screaming. He grabs the drink from Kellin’s hand and sips from it. “Fuck.”

“Sorry.” Kellin says, in a normal volume. “Sore throat?”

“Yeah.” Oliver attempts to clear his throat. “Too much screaming.” He sips from the drink again.

“Also sorry to ruin that, but, you do realize that drinking more when you already have to pee is just gonna make it worse, right?” Kellin says.

“Yeah…” Oliver hands the drink back. He rubs his hand on his neck. “Fucking hell.” He tightly grabs his crotch with both hands and whines. “Do you think I could jump out of here real quick and go behind a tree over on the side of the road?”

“Uhh, well, you could but people would definitely see you, and what if the cars start moving again while you’re out, I’d have to drive away without you or just become a sitting duck.” Kellin says with concern in his voice.

“Fuck, you’re right.” Oliver groans, staring down at his hand tightening gripping his crotch. He feels like an idiot. He glances over at Kellin and his eyes fixate on his drink again. “Look, mate, I know I just gave that back, but, uhh, could I-”

“Umm, no, you definitely cannot pee in this.” Kellin says, holding the drink close to his chest.

“Well why the fuck not.”

“It’s only half empty and if you peed in it, it’d probably overflow.”

“Then drink more of it.”

“Then I’ll need to pee.”

“Then dump it out the window.”

“That’s a waste.”

Oliver groans in frustration. “I can’t believe you’re being fucking possesive about a fucking cup.”

“It was $4.99.” Kellin says with a frown. “I know you’ll hate to hear this, but I don’t think it’s a huge deal if you piss yourself. We can just go home and no one will see it.”

“I’m not pissing myself in your car.” Oliver says.

“I really don’t mind. Honest.”

“I do.” Oliver shakes his leg to try and mitigate some of the pain. “I wonder if this will help.” He carefully and slowly unbuckles his belt and opens the fly of his jeans to relieve some pressure on his bladder. His idea works a little too well as he leaks a little bit in his boxers underneath, but he manages to stop himself by getting a better grip on his junk through the thinner fabric.

“Did it help?” Kellin asks.

“A little bit, yeah.” Oliver glances out the window to see if anything has changed or moved at all, everything is static, aside from the wind, and the sun slowly setting. “I hate winter.”

“I like it, it’s pretty.” Kellin remarks. “It’s also perfect snuggling weather~”

“I hate snow.” Oliver says. He takes one hand off his crotch and fiddles with the radio to distract himself from the growing urge to piss. He flips through what feels like a dozen radios all playing Christmas Music. “Why is there so much fucking Christmas music?”

“It’s December.” Kellin says.

“I fucking hate Christmas music.”

“I like it. It’s nice.”

“It irritates me.”

“It makes me happy~”

“Of fucking course it does.” Oliver groans.

“I like singing Christmas songs~” Kellin says in a playful tone. He demonstrates this by starting to sing. “Snow is falling, last train home-”

“I fucking swear, Kellin, if you sing that song one more fucking time, I’m gonna kick you out of this fucking car.” Oliver threatens.

“You can’t kick me out of this car, this is my car.” Kellin remarks. “I can kick you out if I want to, but I don’t want to.”

“I can do whatever the goddamned hell I want to.” Oliver goes to reach an arm out to Kellin to further threaten him, but shifting his body even just a little bit puts pressure on his bladder that makes it ache more and he quickly returns to just gripping his crotch, having leaked slightly again. “Fucking hell.” He whines loudly. He watches Kellin stare back at him while drinking. “Why do you tortue me so.”

“You’re the one torturing yourself by getting so angry at every little thing.” Kellin says in between drinks. “I’m just thirsty.” He shakes the cup, the sound of the ice hitting the sides of the cup makes it clear that it’s now mostly empty.

“In more ways than one…” Oliver groans.

Kellin glares at Oliver for his last line. He’s not wrong, but it still wasn’t very nice. Just for that, he sips on the drink loudly, hoping it irritates Oliver.

Oliver whines loudly and bends his torso down while squeezing his dick through his underwear to stop any leaks. “Fucking why…”

Kellin smirks, it seems his plan worked. He shakes the almost empty cup so the ice makes noise.

“I fucking hate you…” Oliver groans in a strained voice.

Kellin giggles. He grins at Oliver hunched over in pain. “Do you want this cup now?”

“Oh, what, you didn’t want me to have it before, and NOW you do?” Oliver questions.

“I finished drinking it now, well, mostly.” Kellin says. “Plus it looks like you really need it.”

“Sec.” Oliver slowly sits back up in his seat, the pain isn’t as intense in the moment so he can stop hunching over as much. “Gimme.” Oliver reaches his hand out to take the cup.

“Okay.” Kellin hands him the cup.

Oliver goes to take the lid off the cup, but his hand is a little shaky from everything so while he gets the lid off the cup, it falls on the floor at his feet. “Damnit.”

“It’s okay, you don’t need the lid anyway.” Kellin remarks.

Oliver carefully attempts to pull his dick out of his boxers so he can piss in the cup, but he can’t manage with just one so he tries to use both, but this causes him to drop the cup on the floor next to the lid. “Fuck!”

“Sorry… Do you want me to try and grab that for you?”

“How the fuck are you gonna do that.”

“I dunno, but I can try.”

“Go ahead I guess.” Oliver keeps both his hands tightly pressed against his junk.

Kellin unhooks his seatbelt and crawls over the middle and reaches down to the floor by Oliver’s feet. “Almost.” He pulls himself closer so his fingers can just barely touch the edge of the cup. “So close…” He tries to pick it up this way, but he ends up accidentally pushing it farther away. “Shit.” 

“Goddamnit, Kellin…” Oliver remarks.

Kellin tries again in vain to reach it, but he can’t, and in his attempt, he jams his chest against the handbrake and it feels like it cuts into his ribs. “Ow!” He quickly pulls himself up out of his precarious position and ends up with his head in Oliver’s lap, staring up at him. “Uhh, hi. Sorry I failed.”

Oliver pushes Kellin up off of him with one hand before quickly putting it back with his other hand on his crotch.

“I’m really sorry about that. I’m not very flexible.” Kellin says.

“You sure were flexible last month when we sixty-nined.” Oliver remarks.

Kellin giggles and blushes. “Uhh, well, you see, about that, uhhh, that was fun, and in a comfortable place, not stressful and in an uncomfortable place.”

“Yes because I’m absolutely comfortable right now, you fucking pussy.” Oliver says in an irritated tone. He bounces up and down in his seat slightly while shaking his leg. “I couldn’t be any more comfortable sitting here feeling like my bladder is about to explode.”

“I never said that.” Kellin says. “Also just piss yourself already, get it over with, you don’t need to make yourself suffer so much.”

“But I don’t wanna… I can hold it…” Oliver says in a strained tone, he looks like he’s on the verge of tears.

“Are you really though?” Kellin questions him, knowing fully well that Oliver is just lying to himself at this point.

“Yes...I’m stronger than you think…” Oliver whines.

“If you’re so strong, then next time you fuck me in the ass you should carry me the whole time, it might be fun.” Kellin says. “I’ve always wanted to try that.”

“Must you talk about sex now…”

“Yes, I must. I’m bored.”

“I’m gonna fucking explode…” Oliver whines loudly. “Fucking hell…” A fear tears escape from his eyes due to his immense pain.

“Would you just let it go already.” Kellin says. “C’mon, please, you’ll feel better.”

“But...I don’t…”

Kellin puts his hands on Oliver’s hands. “Just let it go, please.”

Oliver stubbornly resists and ignores Kellin’s requests and waits for him to take his hands away. “No.”

“Don’t make me turn the radio back on the religious station.” Kellin threatens.

“You wouldn’t…”

“I would.”

Oliver whines. “Fuck…” He carefully and slowly takes his hand off his boxers and near-instantly, he starts uncontrollably pissing himself. He keeps his hand hovering over his crotch in the beginning to prevent splashback, but he gives up on caring about that and just puts his arms aside and stops trying to control himself.

“See, isn’t that so much better?” Kellin remarks.

“Nnnngh…” Oliver stares down at himself hopelessly as he floods his boxers with piss that slowly makes its way to his seat and down his pant legs. The only emotion he feels right now is relief, after giving himself so much unneeded stress for the past however long, he just feels pure euphoria. He doesn’t even care that this isn’t his car anymore. Kellin didn’t care, why should he.

“I can just let it air dry by leaving the windows open back at home, it’s not a big deal.” Kellin says. He reaches his hand over to Oliver's and gently grabs it.

Oliver squeezes Kellin's hand. He can feel himself reaching his end as his pissing slows down into a trickle until it stops. “Shit. That felt good…” Oliver remarks, feeling out of breath. His bladder feels sore, and if he drinks even a single sip of water he doesn’t think he could contain it.

“Do you feel better, Oli?” Kellin asks in a gentle tone.

“Yeah...Yeah I do…” Oliver sighs with relief. He glances over to Kellin, who has his free hand on his crotch. “What’s your problem now?”

“Yeah, uhh, would it be bad if I told you that now I gotta pee?” Kellin says. “I shouldn’t have drank the rest of that so fast.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. Now that he’s no longer crippled by pain, he reaches down and picks the cup and lid off the floor and hands both to Kellin. “Have fun.”

“Thanks.” Kellin unhooks his belt, opens the fly on his jeans, and pulls his dick out of his boxers. He leans forward in his seat and holds the cup carefully in between his legs. It takes his body several seconds before it lets him piss into the cup.

“I’m starting to think somebody really did die.” Oliver remarks, seemingly at random.

“Hmm?” Kellin questions, trying to not lose focus.

“Well, we haven’t moved at all for a long time, I’m just starting to think about how bad it could have been and it makes me feel terrible for making jokes about it earlier.” Oliver explains. He tries to not watch Kellin, but he can’t help but peek out of the corner of his eye.

“Uhh, I mean, that’s possible, but I hope not.” Kellin manages to finish without making a mess and he puts the lid back on the cup, as if it was never opened to begin with. He sits back down and shakes the cup out of curiosity. Some of the ice hasn’t fully melted yet so it makes a noise. “Hey look, I field it up halfway.”

“Congratulations?” Oliver says, confused as to what the point of that was.

“Remember I drank most of this whole thing by myself? That means I got more left in me~” Kellin says. He holds the cup up to Oliver. “It’s like recycling!”

“Uhh, cool?” Oliver pushes the cup away. “I don’t wanna drink your piss.”

“Okay.” Kellin puts the cup back in the cupholder. “Just remember what it is then.”

“Uh huh.” Oliver remarks. He looks up at the sky out his window and at how much darker it’s gotten since he last checked. “I already gotta piss again.”

“Seriously? How?” Kellin questions.

“I don’t think I ever fully emptied myself.” Oliver says. “May as well have some fun this time.” He pulls back the wet fabric on his boxers and frees his dick from them. He pushes his back against his seat and aims his dick up at his shirt with his hand.

Kellin isn’t sure if he’s ‘allowed’ to watch or not, but he has nothing else to do so he stares intently.

Oliver pisses on his shirt and aims his stream higher and higher and tries to aim it into his mouth. He succeeds with this a couple times, but most of the piss misses and drips down his neck and shirt instead. He doesn’t last quite as long this time as he did earlier, only pissing for about 30 seconds before stopping.

Kellin wants to say something about how hot that was to him, but he doesn’t wanna get weird about it.

“That would have been easier if I could lay back.” Oliver says.

“Did you...did you do that for me or you?” Kellin questions.

“Ehh, I dunno, I just kinda felt like it.” Oliver says with a shrug.

“Well...It was pretty hot.” Kellin says.

“Yeah, I know, it’s pretty warm.” Oliver says. 

“No, I mean…” Kellin glances down at the cup and back up at Oliver. He grabs the cup and takes a sip from it, puts it back down, and quickly forces Oliver into a kiss, who luckily accepts it. He sticks his tongue in Oliver’s mouth and makes him taste the piss in his mouth.

Oliver grabs Kellin’s shirt and pulls him closer. He ponders the taste of Kellin’s piss on his tongue, it’s a bit stronger than his own was just a moment ago, Kellin hasn’t had as much water today.

Kellin reaches his hand down to Oliver’s dick, which is still wet from piss, and grips it in his hand, rubbing on it to erect it so he can stroke it.

Oliver, in turn, does the same back to Kellin’s dick, although his is already rock-hard, which saves him a step. It's also dripping precum profusely, Kellin must be really turned on by all of this.

Kellin could never tell if Oliver drips any precum from this because he’s already soaking wet, which makes it a bit harder to keep a grip of his dick in his hand as it keeps trying to slide out, but he manages.

Oliver laments the loss of the taste of piss on his tongue, Kellin only had a mouthful to share, he never thought he’d feel this way, but his senses seem to have left his brain the second he pissed himself earlier.

Kellin breathes into Oliver’s mouth as his orgasm starts to build inside him. Saliva drips from the small gap between their lips.

Oliver returns Kellin’s breaths with noises, moaning into his mouth from pleasure.

Kellin moans back, first just as a response, but then afterwards as he reaches climax and his dick shoots cum out in a few small spurts that mostly land on Oliver’s shirt.

Oliver lightly bites on Kellin’s tongue as he reaches his own climax, his dick dripping cum out onto Kellin’s hand in a couple spurts before the last ones reach out to his shirt. He pushes Kellin back off him so he can breath better, of which he is doing heavily. “Fucking hell, Kellin…”

“I know that was hot…” Kellin swoons in between his own heavy breathing.

Oliver looks down at himself, covered in piss and cum, then over to Kellin, who looks to be in bliss. “You really liked that, didn’t you.”

“Yeah…” Kellin says. “I love you, Oli~”

“Yeah, uhh.” Oliver’s eyes fixate on the cup. “Can I uhh, have this?” He puts his hand around the top of the cup.

“Yeah, but I gotta top it off first.” Kellin says.

“Huh?” Oliver questions, but his question gets answered fast.

Kellin takes the cup out of the cupholder, takes off the lid, aims his semi-flaccid dick into it and pisses just enough to almost fill the cup to the top. “I told you I had more left in me~” He puts the lid back on and hands it to Oliver.

“Oh, thanks.” Oliver drinks from the straw. “I don’t know how or why, but right now this is really hot, and I don’t think it will be later, so I’m gonna enjoy it while I can.” He takes a bigger drink. The taste of Kellin’s piss going down his throat gives him a weird comforted feeling. He’s probably just drunk off piss right now, but he likes this feeling. He’s gonna feel disgusting and weird later, but he wants to keep a tight grip on this mood while it lasts. “I love you too, Kellin.” He adds, belatedly.

“I hate to ruin this moment, but, there's no cars around us.” Kellin says.

Oliver’s eyes gaze out his window, and in the growing darkness, Kellin is right, he doesn’t see any cars. He swallows what’s in his mouth and exclaims. “Shit.” He puts the cup down and grabs the steering wheel, slamming his foot on the pedal and driving off the road onto the side, pulling over.

“I thought we were gonna go home?” Kellin asks.

“Yeah, we are, but, just let me enjoy this a little more first.” Oliver picks the cup back up and takes a drink from it.

“And you call me weird.” Kellin teases with a giggle.

“Shut up.” Oliver drinks until the cup is about half empty and puts it back down. “My ass is cold, and wet.”

“I’d think so, you’ve been sitting in your own piss for awhile now.” Kellin says.

“Let's go home. I think we both need showers.” Oliver says, resuming his driving, turning back onto the road.

“Golden showers~?” Kellin asks.

“Uhh, I think that’s enough piss for this entire week.” Oliver says.

“Then I’ll remind you next week~” Kellin teases. He hooks his seatbelt back on before he forgets.

“Yeah, sure, that’s fine I guess.” Oliver sips from the cup slowly as he drives. He’s starting to think he’s just gotten a weird fetish from all that. That will be determined from if he wakes up tomorrow either really confused or horny, depending on which it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of piss. Also this ended up being the 100th fic under the Kellin/Oliver ship tag. Should I feel proud or?
> 
> I have like 5 other story ideas I didn't end up finishing or even starting before getting this one, starting, and finishing it in a day. On Christmas too.


End file.
